Calling Me Princess
by Wednesday Wildheart
Summary: AU. I gulped then continued, "Uhm, World History same group, remember? Here's your project . . . Uh, I mean job—no, I mean task." I'm stuttering! Not cool. And I feel that something isn't right here. "Uhm . . . All you ever do is look for the United States in a pancake. It's as easy as the life of Hitler in Titanic." Oh, Mother of Pancakes. Eat me now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice, in no way, belongs to me.

**A/N: **I deleted the original chapter for this story and replaced it with this. This version will probably be longer than the original one.

Lastly, this is an overly cliché story. Read at your own risk and don't even expect me to care if ever one of you is gonna flame me or whatever. I just need to type my thoughts and have someone/some people to read them. Weird, I know. : )

PS: I'm using the 6-year grade school and 4-year high school in this story.

**Calling Me Princess**

**C**alm. I need to be calm. This is neither an earthquake nor a fire incident. On a scale of unfortunate events I watched on TV, this is _not_ huge. Definitely _not_ serious and would not require for my insides to be nervous and my nerves to be all over the place. One day, I'll look back at this moment and laugh and tell my companions, _Ha, ha, how ridiculous I was to scare the living feces out of me—_

Stop, Mikan. Don't even try to take this moment lightly. I'm not laughing—in fact, I'm nauseous. I'm writing furiously on the blank piece of paper in front of me, my heart beating, my head ringing, solving determinedly.

I need to win this. The only thing in the world that matters most to me right now. My _Mathlete Championship_.

To say this is a special competition is an understatement. The honor of championing this every year has been in Alice Academy for six years. It's this prestigious contest that would determine the university I'd enroll in next year. Simply put, my future. My family isn't poor but we're not filthy rich either and it's thanks to my scholarships since my elementary years that I managed to study in the most high-end schools in the whole of Japan. I've trained for this day for three whole months since I received the news that I made it through the semis, religiously reciting Math solutions every four hours . . . and now, the big day itself is here, I need to win this.

Professors Eric Erichsen (it's pronounced as _Erik-sen_) and Jean Flavell are, at this precise moment, looking at the five finalists—at us. I can perfectly picture them now even without looking up from my scratch paper, scrutinizing each of us and mentally making a prediction on who will win the tiebreaker round which also meant the fortunate one whose name they shall deliver to Brown University for the scholarship grant.

I squeeze my eyes tight. My lovely neurons, come on. Connect yourselves. Do your best. For this round, we were given ten seconds each to solve the problem. Solving it would only garner a point; and the first one who will be able to explain each step in vivid detail within twenty seconds shall be crowned this year's _King/Queen Mathlete_. Thing is, I'm not good at speaking.

_Buzz!_ All five of us pressed the red buttons in front of us and our answers were shown on the screen assigned for every finalist.

The emcee spoke, "All five got the correct answer. Here comes the tricky part. There is only one chance for all of you to press. If the fastest contestant gives the wrong explanation, the second fastest contestant shall explain his or her answer. Ready?" My heart will burst out any moment now. "On your marks, go!"

I pressed the button and I felt like my life crashed down in front of me when the counter beside mine lit up. The contestant behind it grinned triumphantly and I think I heard him whisper to himself, "Heh, I got this." It's just my imagination—he turned to me and said, _See you at Brown, Sakura. Oops, sorry. You won't make it._

". . . value of negative four." He finished.

It's over. I'd return to Alice Academy without the gold trophy as well as the medal for myself and Jin-jin, the Math Club adviser and trainer. After a beat of silence, the emcee spoke once more, "Unfortunately, your explanation is wrong and is lacking." And I heard crashes of chairs, as if there's a rally or something, and the room grew louder with murmurs and shouts. "Everybody please remain silent. Mikan Sakura from Alice Academy is the second fastest. Your explanation, please?"

I was shocked but fortunately, I came back to my senses immediately. I still have a chance!

I took a deep breath and began explaining, "_f _of _x_ equals _x_ squared minus four. We need to solve for x first. The formula for vertex is _x _equals negative _b_ all over two times _a_ which gives the answer, zero. We now have the value of _x_ which is zero. Now, _y_ which is also _f_ of _x_ is zero squared minus four equals negative four. The vertex is the set of zero and negative four; with the minimum value of negative four since the value of _a_ is greater than zero which says that the parabola opens upwards and therefore, has a minimum value—a minimum value of negative four."

There were whispers once again and when an assistant handed the paper which contains the word, _wrong_ or _correct, _I almost fainted. It's as if time stopped and I'm the only one moving. I saw every small movement and tension of the muscle in the face of the emcee and then, he smiled to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you this year's _Queen Mathlete_, Mikan Sakura, from Alice Academy!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I just stood still when the emcee presented me the certificate and a bouquet of flowers; Dr. Flavell put the gold medal around my neck while Dr. Erichsen handed me the golden trophy. _Oh. My. Buddha._ I just got myself a scholarship grant from Brown University and not only that, Alice Academy is now seven years a champion!

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fter the competition, Jin-jin told me that I could head straight home and have the rest of the day off. It's only a Monday and I need all the rest that I could get for tomorrow's classes. Besides, it's already three o'clock which means there are only two hours left before classes are dismissed.

Before stepping into the cab, I stopped and turned to the faint smell of delicious cupcakes. And as if on cue, my stomach grumbled. I walked to the driver's side and apologized. He left, but not before shouting, "Fuck you, bitch! You asshole!" I cringed at the term he used since I'm not really comfortable with cussing.

I entered _Café Monique_—the café of all cafés in the entire planet—and was greeted by the familiar scent of chocolate cupcakes, Belgian waffles, glazed donuts, and, oh Poirot, their milkshake. The owner herself, Miss Monique, asked me with her ever-soft voice, "See anything you like, Mikan?"

I grinned at her and I know I looked silly. "The usual, please!"

"Here's your order, Mikan." I paid for my order then texted my parents that I'm already headed home. I can't text when I'm at the station, I can't risk my phone being stolen; although I tried to hail a cab but to no avail.

When I'm near the station, it rained. It's as if the odds aren't in my favour anymore. It started out as a drizzle and when I breathed out, the droplets fell down faster. I turned to my sling bag to get my umbrella but both my hands are almost occupied so I have to bring one object down at my feet. I can't just put my trophy on the sidewalk so I chose to put my bag of desserts down.

I got my umbrella out and then, it happened. At first, I felt the ground with my foot. It's gone, it's gone—my donuts are gone. I turned around and saw the villain, running at least a good ten meters away from me. Calculating my chances of actually catching up to him, I ran with my umbrella shielding me from the rain and my trophy safely kept by my left arm.

"Hey, stop! Someone please help me; he stole my donuts!" I don't think people would bother but I did shout for help anyway. After a good twenty minutes of running, I realized I'm already at an unknown area and because of the rain and the evening closing in, I lost the evil one who stole my donuts. My donuts, my poor ol' donuts.

I took out my phone but not before checking my surroundings for bad people who might steal something away from me again. I was about to text my parents about the delay of my going home and just my luck, the battery was already drained. My phone blinked as if telling me, _Ha, good luck to you._

I sighed and noticed a guy a head taller than I not far away from me; his hoodie already wet. He must've just arrived since I didn't see him a while ago. Deciding that it's better to just let my donuts go and help a stranger (which is really weird, I know, since he could be a psychopath or a paedophile), I walked to him and shielded us both with my umbrella which I got as a freebee from a bank. He's not saying anything, he just turned to look at me but I couldn't see his face since it's covered with his hoodie.

I spoke, "Someone stole my donuts, cupcakes and waffles; and, I'm lost. I thought today's going to be a good day. I mean, not to blow my own trumpet or whatever, I championed in the Math Competition and landed myself a scholarship from a university abroad and had my picture taken with the two professors I look up to. Jin-jin even praised me and I'm telling you, it does not happen every day. . ."

I sniffed, the cold catching up to me; and, he handed me a handkerchief which is a little bit wet because of the rain. "Thanks, whoever you are." He put his right hand inside his jeans' pocket, as if fiddling with something but I didn't pay much attention to it.

I wiped my nose with the handkerchief and continued, "And when I'm about to ride a cab, I stopped and went to _Café Monique_ first. It's the best café ever, although not everyone knows that. I heard that they're going to close down in two months if ever they won't be able to pay their bills and I don't want that to happen." Sniff, sniff. "So, yes. I didn't ride the cab at all so the cabdriver shouted at me. Do you know what he said?"

He didn't answer and I took that as a sign to go on. "He said, '_F-word you, female dog! You anus!_' And I almost cried because I really, really don't like it when someone swears. I know I don't have the right to tell people what they should and should not do. It's just so uncomfortable. And, I really, really don't like it especially when people say those words directly at _and_ about me." Right now, I'm aware that I'm pouring my heart out to this stranger beside me. I figured he's not a bad person because if he is, he could've killed me the minute I stepped towards him. "Like this one time last week, Luna, a girl from school called me a streetwalker . . ."

He inclined his head to the right as if asking me, _Streetwalker?_ I was once been told by my English teacher to not use words that wouldn't be understood by the people I talk to. "Uhm, I mean . . . prostitute."

He nodded so I continued, "But she didn't use that exact word. You know why she called me a _w-word_? It's because I accidentally bumped into Natsume because I was reviewing my Environmental Science notes." I stopped, remembering that crimson-eyed boy I lo—no, like. "Natsume . . . well, he's this famous guy at school. He's good-looking, has the most beautiful eyes ever, and he seldom smiles but if he does, I'm telling you, time stops. At least to me that's the case."

I giggled at the thought of him. I don't really like him for his looks though. Yes, I find him handsome but that's not the thing. He's kind, selfless, strong, brave . . . When we were in sixth grade, although we weren't that close, he lent me his shirt because some girls poured water on me during PE. I've always been the prey type; and, I liked him ever since.

Too bad, we grew apart. When high school came, he became one of the cool kids and I, one of the social outcasts. Pretty much the usual.

I tried talking to him several times, even if I couldn't get a simple word out of my mouth whenever he's right in front of me. For instance, in junior year, we were in the same group for a project in World History. I was the one to assign the tasks. One afternoon, I spotted him going inside a room in the gym. I only saw _him_ and immediately ran to him to inform him of his task: _All you have to do is to search about the history of the United States._ _Easy as pancake_. That's how I planned to say it so that I'd sound cool.

"_Hey, N-Natsume! World History g-groupmate here." I awkwardly raised my hand for a high-five and I accidentally hit the side of his head instead. Oops, a mini not-cool action there. Okay, definitely not mini._

_I gulped then continued, "Uhm, World History same group, remember? Here's your project . . . Uh, I mean job—no, I mean task." I'm stuttering! Not cool. And I feel that something isn't right here. "Uhm . . . All you ever do is look for the United States in a pancake. It's as easy as the life of Hitler in Titanic."_

_Oh, _Mother of Pancakes_. Eat me now._

_And then, I noticed his face. It's as if he's trying to stifle an amused grin from spreading across his face._

_Then, a male voice spoke up, "Hi, Sakura! I think the girls' shower room is at the other side of the gym?" That's how I realized that people—no, males—are looking at me, stopping themselves from barking out with laughter because of my stupidity._

So much for trying to be cool, huh.

I _really, really _tried to be close to him but it's hard talking to someone when you have special feelings for him; I'm naturally awkward and I'm more awkward when I'm with someone I like and that someone just happened to be Natsume Hyuuga. He's heaven, I'm earth.

The rain had stopped. I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it's almost seven o'clock and I know my parents are worrying too much about me right now. "Look there! I didn't notice the time. Uhm . . . thanks for listening to my mindless babbling, stranger . . . even though, you didn't say a word or anything."

I walked, turned around to look at him and waved; and, I swear, even with the hoodie overcasting a shadow on most of his face, I saw a familiar grin on his mouth.

_End of Chapter_

So . . . who do you think is the guy? Is he even a guy, in the first place? Oh, the usual.

I don't know when I'd update next since Finals is coming up. So if you're at it, you're bored and if you want to bug/annoy/remind me to update, here's how.

Twitter: tinswizzle

Instagram: christinedeah

YouTube: adventureswithtintin

Tumblr: www . adventureswithtintin . tumblr . com (_just delete the spaces_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

**Calling Me Princess**

**Mikan**

"_. . . He's good-looking, has the most beautiful eyes ever, and he seldom smiles but if he does, I'm telling you, time stops. At least to me that's the case."_

_He's good-looking . . ._

This has to stop.

_Has the most beautiful eyes ever . . ._

No, please tell me I'm dreaming.

_And he seldom smiles but if he does,_

There's laughter everywhere; people mocking and backstabbing me.

_I'm telling you, time stops._

I shouldn't have opened my mouth last night.

_At least to me that's the case._

I shouldn't have approached that guy in the first place.

This is all so wrong. What did I even do to get this humiliation? I ran and ran until I reached the safety of my home at school—the library. I know Aristotle and Plato won't be there for me physically and hear me out when I tell them what happened but maybe their works could distract me for at least two hours before my next class, Advanced Algebra. I have to temporarily fix myself because that's the class I share with the cheerleaders, the rich kids, the athletes, the jocks and the other nobodies. _Good luck, Mikan._

**Natsume**

**T**hat fucking Mochu. I swear I'm going to cut his balls the moment I see him. Know what he did? He played the recording of Mikan talking about me through the school radio station. How? Simple: He's one of the DJs. The recording had been playing for about twenty minutes until one of the teachers found out about it when he passed by the cafeteria but it doesn't mean only a few people heard it. I know Mochu will be sent to the Discipline Office (not that I care about him despite my being friends with him) but knowing him, it will just be nothing.

That fucking Mochu.

Having some time alone with Mikan is hard enough; and he just have to fucking make it fucking harder. To be honest, a part of me is glad to hear that Mikan likes me because I've been crushing on—no, loving—her since fourth grade and six years later, no improvement happened and we're now in senior year for fuck's sake. It's not that I didn't do anything to be close to her, she just seemed to be avoiding me all of the time and whenever I plan on approaching her, that's the time her friends would also choose to come and talk to her. Believe me or not, that had been the cycle since high school started. I even started to think and believe that perhaps she won't ever like me—she's amazing and smart while I'm just the jock who's cool and could shoot some hoops—but that recording proved otherwise; and it just had to be played throughout the whole school.

That fucking Mochu.

After I went out of the shower room to change, Ruka approached me. "Hey, man."

"Hey." I answered back while buttoning my jeans.

"I heard about what happened."

"I know. Everyone did. Mochu's such a dick."

"You gotta admit that you owe him for the information although it was embarrassing for Mikan."

"Maybe or maybe not but if I learn that Mikan's crying because of it, there'll be hell to pay."

"Man, Mikan's got you wrapped around her little finger." He laughed.

I grinned. _Yes, she does and she doesn't even know it._ "What's our next class, mate?"

"English . . . Oh, the perfect timing. Guess you'll be seeing her today, eh? And oh, we also have a long quiz."

_Oh shit. I haven't read any of those books or poems. _Drying my hair with a towel and returning all my stuffs in my locker, I turned to Ruka. "Let's go."

**Mikan**

**I** walked into my English class with my friends, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko; and was aware that tears are threatening to fall from my eyes again. _You have to be strong, Mikan._ Pinned on the chalkboard was a Photoshopped picture of my face on a naked woman's body with Natsume in his school uniform. Scribbled above the photo in thick green chalk was the statement:

MIKAN SAKURA IS A WHORE. BE AWARE OF HER.

At my side, Hotaru snorted, "Just how dumb could people really get, huh? I'm no longer sure if Alice Academy is indeed a prestigious school, seriously."

I walked to the board, crumpled the paper and erased the writings with so much force. "I just can't wait for high school to end, guys."

Nonoko came up to me and replied, "Me either. Chin up, Mikan. It's what? The last week of January?"

"Yes, hon! Only a month and a few weeks left before graduation and we're outta here!" Anna told me with equal glee as Nonoko. "You're kicking all the bullies with your photos at Brown University." I giggled at that. Trust these three girls to find the silver lining in everything.

It's a good thing that we arrived fifteen minutes early because we get to choose where to sit. Today, we decided that we'd sit at the back. It's also a precautionary measure since we're going to have our English quiz today and not to boast or anything, we don't want to be cheated on. Fourteen minutes later, our fellow students poured in. Some glared and snickered at me while most just smiled at me and didn't say anything more. _Thank God_.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>r. Narumi entered the room in his ever-colorful get-up. Once behind his table, he spoke up. "Bonjour! We'll be having our long quiz today about the readings I assigned to you two weeks ago." He winked at us and continued. "This quiz will determine if you should have a student-tutor assigned to you or not. You need a score of _at least_ 30 for you to pass this quiz. Scores 29 and below shall have student-tutors."

Most of the students groaned. Mr. Narumi asked once more, "Any questions or violent reactions?"

"Gay!" some kid in the fourth row shouted out.

"Faggot," said another.

Mr. Narumi's eyes tracked down at the back row, "Mikan? Do you have any questions?"

"Uhm, I-I . . ." I could feel everyone's attention is on me. "W-Where will the student-tutors come from?"

Mr. Narumi smiled at me and replied, "Good question!" He stopped to look at everyone. "Any guesses?"

"From our sister school?" Someone replied.

"Good guess but nope. The tutors and the tutees will all come from the same section." He smiled. Natsume surprisingly raised his hand and asked, "How will the pairings be made?"

"Excellent question, Mr. Hyuuga!" He grinned at all of us and continued. "The one with the lowest score shall be paired with the one who got the highest score and the second lowest to the second highest and so on . . . Any other question?"

Everyone remained silent. "None? Good. Using the latest technology of our school, the Alice Pad, you'll all have the results by the end of the period as well as your partner, if you're going to have one. Good luck!"

**Natsume**

**"G**ood guess but nope. The tutors and the tutees will all come from the same section." Naru replied to Mikan's question. Same section, eh? I raised my hand and asked, "How will the pairings be made?" At this, Ruka looked at me with the expression that says,_ Are you serious?!_ Yes, mate. I am.

The moment I learned how I could possibly be paired with Mikan, I didn't have any doubts. I'd willingly fail this test and worry about the possibility of my parents getting mad at me later. I'm tired of her always running away from me; I'm sick of not being able to talk to her whenever I want to.

Now, the only problem left is how I'd make sure she'd be my tutor. Last quiz, Mikan got the highest score. She always does. Well, it's either her or Imai or Tobita. I'm putting my bet on Mikan. It's not like I have any other choice—technically, I do—but she'd always been everything I'd choose over anything or anyone.

_**1. Who wrote The Prince?**_

_A. Plato_

_B. Aristotle_

_C. Machiavelli_

_D. Isaac Newton_

_Heh, D._

Throughout the 50-item quiz, I made sure to click on the most of wrong of all wrong answers. At the end, it didn't disappoint me. I got a zero. Out of the forty students in the class, I ranked fortieth; and I don't care. We only had to wait for a few seconds before the pairings will be posted on the screen and—

Fuck, my tutor's Imai.

"Well, the results are out and I expect all the tutors and the tutees to start reviewing today." Naru started packing his things when Imai approached him together with Ruka.

After a few moments, Naru beckoned me to come to him. "Mr. Hyuuga, the results displayed that Ms. Imai would be your tutor but unfortunately, she's already tutoring Mr. Nogi here prior to the quiz."

_Yes, then Mik—_

"So, Mr. Tobita will be your new tutor." _SHIT._

Tobita approached us and explained to Naru, "Mr. Narumi, I would like to apologize. You see, I can't tutor anyone since I am busy with the student government. I am deeply sorry, Sir." _FUCK YES._

Naru looked at the digital list and adjusted the pairings. It may sound gay but warmth filled me when I saw my name being paired with Mikan's. Everyone looked at their screens and I can't help but feel remorseful when I saw the worried look on Mikan's face. She doesn't want to be paired with me for the obvious reasons. Damn all the fangirls.

Narumi said before leaving, "The pairings had been adjusted already. I expect all of you to work hard. Goodbye!"

At that, everyone groaned. Before going back to my seat to get my stuff, Ruka mouthed: _You owe Hotaru and I, mate. Good luck with her._

Oh, the perks of Ruka being in a relationship with Mikan's best friend.

_End of Chapter_

A/N: It's totally short, I know. Watch out for another update tomorrow. I know, it surprised me too. Ha, ha. And, I know Natsume's totally OOC and I find it cute. I don't know about you though. Tell me about it! Please remind me to update tomorrow. Hehe.

REMIND ME:

Twitter: tinswizzle

Instagram: christinedeah

YouTube: adventureswithtintin

Tumblr: adventureswithtintin . tumblr . com


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.

**Calling Me Princess**

**Mikan**

Great, just what I needed. It's not like it hasn't only been this morning that everyone learned I like him so it's no big deal. NOT. While packing my things, Natsume approached me. "Hey."

I slowly turned to him and gave him a small smile, ". . . Hey."

"Are you going to give me a high-five or not?" He grinned and it's only then that I noticed his right arm was raised. I awkwardly high-fived him. "Nice. That's my girl."

_That's my girl._ I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. Am I blushing or not? Whaaaaaaat. Did he just? Oh. Did he really just say that? Did he really refer to me as his girl? Am I dreaming? WHAT?

A confident voice broke me out of my reverie. "Hey, Nat-su-me." Luna said as she circled her arms around Natsume's waist. She's about to kiss his cheek when he turned his head sideways and pried her arms away from his torso. "Come on, Luna. We both know it's over. There was never an us, in the first place."

With that, Luna reluctantly removed her arms and walked away but not before glaring at me. Natsume turned to me and said, "Sorry about that. So, see you at the library after school?"

"U-Uhm, yes."

He's about to leave but this moment is too good to be true that I wanted it to last at least a little bit longer so I asked whatever's at the tip of my tongue. "A-Anything else you need help with aside from the readings?" At first, he didn't answer so I tried to explain. "Like, uhm, special classics or poems . . . Uhm, anything else you need?"

Understanding dawned on him and he smiled this sincere smile. He looked me in the eye and said these two words that I don't think I'll be able to get over with: "Just you."

Nonoko and Anna (Hotaru already went with Ruka to have lunch together) approached me and explained, "Okay—what was that?"

I smiled sheepishly at them and replied, "Nothing?" Then squealed. It's a good thing there's only the three of us left in the room.

I went to the study hall inside the library after my last class which was Social Studies. I got some books from the list of readings given to us two weeks ago—The Prince, Who Cooked the Last Supper, Les Miserables, etc. I was writing a few notes when a brown bag with the Café Monique logo on it was dropped on the table. I turned to my left and saw Natsume beside me. "I figured we could use some donuts, waffles and frappe while studying."

Natsume settled in the seat beside me and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. I drove to the café to buy snacks. I hope you like these though."

I genuinely smiled at him and thought of how perfect he is. "Yes, I do." After looking at him, I shook my head and turned to my notes. Without looking up, I asked him, "So, what do you think about Romeo and Juliet?"

He didn't reply so I looked up and found him still looking at me. As if realizing that I was asking him a question, he replied: "I . . . Uh. I don't want to talk about that or any other classics. Will that be okay? Man, I hate reading." I nodded. Who am I to deny him of his small request? "Let's start over."

_What?_

He stood up, walked away without saying a word and returned again after a few seconds. Next, he held out his hand and continued, "Hello. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. And you are?"

Understanding what he's trying to do, I shook his hand and said, "Hi. My name is Mikan Sakura. Would you like to have a seat?"

He laughed. "Right, yes. I totally forgot that." He sat beside me and continued, "So, what are you doing?"

"Uhm, I'm supposed to be tutoring someone from my class but he told me he doesn't want to talk about it . . ." I bit my lip to suppress a big smile from forming.

"Man, that guy's an asshole then." I choked on the term he just used. "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just not . . . that comfortable . . . with vulgar words . . ." I mumbled.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that." He got a chocolate Belgian waffle and a frappe out and handed them to me. "I have a feeling you like these . . . Am I right?"

"Yes, I do. It's a sad thing that they're closing in a month or two though . . ."

"What? But their donuts are really good."

"I know right? It's just that not a lot go there anyway. At least, that's what the owner told me."

"You're friends with the owner?"

"Yes?" I looked at him. "What about it?"

"You're really friendly, aren't you?"

"Nah," I mumbled. "Or else, my crush and I would be really close right now."

"Let's do something about not being close with him then." He totally surprised me when he hooked his fingers on the left front leg of my chair and pulled it towards him. "Well, this is close."

He continued, "Is the crush you're talking about that Hyuuga guy?" He's weird. And funny.

Oh God, this is really embarrassing. Is he trying to make me confess to him? "More like, you heard. Come on, Nat. This is starting to be really embarrassing again." I covered my face and when I looked up, he's grinning. "What? Something wrong?"

"You just called me Nat." He folded his arms across his chest. "That's saying something."

"What are you talking about?" What is he thinking?

"Well, I just introduced myself to you and you already know the name only a few people are allowed to call me."

"What? Like, it's hard?"

He laughed out loud but the librarian looked at him sternly so he asked in a soft voice. "Did you just go _Legally Blonde_ on me?"

"How did you know that?" I giggled.

He pointed a finger at me as if telling me to not talk. "Don't judge me, Mik-mik." I gasped because of the nickname. I was about to talk when he continued, "You can't blame me for having a sister who tirelessly watches Elle. Aoi even got a dog and called him Bruiser."

Aoi, his younger sister. I laughed softly, "That's crazy!"

"I know." He shook his head. "So, speaking of movies . . . what's the last movie you watched?"

"Promise you won't laugh? Cross your heart?" He didn't answer, he just looked at me, a smile still lingering on his lips. "Cross it!"

He crossed his pointer finger on his chest and raised his right hand. "Oh, God. Is it _Up_?"

I pouted at him and crossed my arms. "You promised not to laugh."

He put his right arm on the back of my chair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Can't help it. I can't believe my crush prefers animated movies to real-life people movies." Did he just? I tried my best to think clearly despite my brain and heart repeatedly telling me _my crush my crush my crush my crush my crush_.

His laughter ceased. "So, why _Up_?"

"Because it's my favorite next to T—"

"To?"

"You're going to laugh at me again!"

He crossed his heart again and said, "I promise I won't. So, what is it?"

"Well, Toy Story." I know he's trying his best not to laugh this time.

"I love _Up_, you know that? I want a house just like theirs. Well, huge houses are good but nothing beats a house where everyone living in it actually sees one another."

"Good point as per usual, Miss Sakura."

"Now, what's with that, Nat-su-me?" I teased him with the way Luna said his name a while ago. "Luna's head over heels in love with you, huh? Ever since she enrolled here."

"Stop that, Mik. It's not like—" He's about to say something when he stopped and said something else instead. "Why, is little Mik-mik jealous? I'm telling you, there's nothing going on with us. There never was." He massaged my temple and continued, "So, you could free your mind from thoughts about her, okay?"

I shook my head while smiling. "Yeah, whatev—"

_La la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la_

**Natsume**

I got my phone out and answered the call. It's Koko, my teammate. "Hey, mate. What's up?"

"Your ass is up, that's what!"

"Hey, hey. What's with the rude greeting?"

"Did you forget that we have a practice today?"

"I know. It's only . . . " I checked my watch and saw that it's already five o'clock. "Fuck." I cringed because I just swore in front of Mikan but when I looked at her, she just smiled at me.

"Fuck, indeed. Now, get your ass here. Coach's blowing our ears off, asking why you're still not here/"

"Yeah, I'll be there in three minutes."

"Make it two."

"Yeah, whatever."

I ended the call and turned to Mikan. "I forgot that I still have a practice. So, I better go." I gave her my phone. "Save your number here."

After saving her number, I left but not before kissing her forehead swiftly. "Bye. For now."

**Mikan**

What. Just. Happened. Natsume just left a few moments ago when my phone rang. "Hi. Who's this?"

"It's me." I'd recognize that deep and velvety voice everywhere.

"Y-Yeah, hi."

"Are you free tomorrow at six?"

Why, isn't he fast? Is he— "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Ye—What? No! At least, not yet." Okay, this is really humiliating. "I'm inviting you to watch our game tomorrow."

I could hear him breathing heavily. He's probably running since from the library to the university athlete's gym is like a seven-minute journey when you walk. ". . . I'm not really sure. My parents don't really allow me to go out unless it's my friends that I'll be with."

"But would you want to?"

I checked out of the library. "I don't really fancy watching sweaty guys going skin-on-skin with another—"

"You're making it sound dirty, Mikan." He laughed. "But please. Since we're established our friendship already, you might want to support me or at least the team, right?"

I giggled. "Yes, maybe. But I'm telling you. I doubt it if they're going to let me. My family's traditional, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm at the gym so I gotta end the call. I'll see you tomorrow at six. Bye."

"Wait. Wha—" End call. He's really weird. I love him anyway.

At nine o'clock in the evening, I was just about to enter my bathroom when I heard a door open and my parents welcoming someone downstairs. Weird, who would drop a visit at this ungodly hour? One hour of relaxing in the bathtub later, I think the guest already left. It's a good thing my parents didn't ask me to come down and meet the guest and whatnot because it had been a long day. I haven't even told them about the humiliating incident today yet. Plus, I need a time to think about Natsume. It's not like he's courting me anyway.

I lied on my bed after wearing my nightie. I like wearing non-shorts/pants when I go to sleep. Why? It's cool down there. Ha ha. I got my flashlight and got my copy of _A Walk to Remember_.

"_I'll bet you're excited about going off to college next year," I said, changing the subject._

_It took her a moment to answer._

"_I don't think I'm going to go," she said matter-of-factly. Her answer caught me off guard. Jamie had some of the highest grades in our senior class, and depending on how the last semester went, she might even end up valedictorian. We had a running pool going as to how many times she would mention the Lord's plan in her speech, by the way. My bet was fourteen, being that she only had five—_

My reading was abruptly stopped when a twig tied to a balloon softly hit my book. I focused my flashlight to the window and bumped my head to the headboard out of surprise when I saw a mop of raven hair by my window. It's a good thing I was able to stop myself from screaming bloody murder.

Natsume stuck his head inside my window and said, "May I com—" He stopped when he saw me and that's when I noticed that I'm only in my nightie. I got off my bed quickly and got my robe to cover myself up. I helped him inside and he sat at the floor. "So, I brought a rope and a blanket." He grinned at me.

We spent the next ten minutes, building our mini-tent. So, _Up._ Once settled inside the tent, I decided to start the conversation, "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I invited you to the game awhile go, am I right?

"Yes, you are. What about it?"

"I really, really want you to watch the game and support me, or at least the whole team." He got out a piece of paper and held it up for me to see. "So, I decided to personally ask your parents for their permission to let you watch the game tomorrow and . . ."

I gasped. "You did not—"

"Yes, I did. And I guess the odds are in my favor—that line from The Hunger Games actually sounds good—because they actually said yes, as long as you're home by nine o'clock. And if you're not going to believe me, well here's a written permission from them."

I'm silent the whole time he told me what happened then I asked. "So, you're the guest this evening?"

"Uh-huh." He turned the flashlight off and whispered into the darkness. "So, what do you say?"

Despite the sudden darkness, I could still make out his face because of the moon. Suddenly, I felt lips ghosting over my left cheek, near my lips and I whispered my answer, "Yes."

He turned the flashlight on again and he's right there, a few inches away from my face. I know I pretty much looked stupid with my mouth still forming a small o and my eyes, wide in surprise; but I can't take all these happenings in quickly. "I guess my mission for tonight is done." He stood up and dusted imaginary dirt from his pants. He helped me up and I walked him towards the window.

He held my face with both hands and kissed my forehead. He whispered, "Goodnight, Princess."

I pinched my cheeks and whispered back, "Am I dreaming?"

He laughed softly and kissed my nose and the spot above my lips. He's already outside my window, about to gown through the branch when he turned and answered my last question, "No, you're not." He smiled before he went on. "Close and lock your window, okay? I don't want anyone looking at my future wife while she's sleeping. Goodnight."

_End of Chapter_

A/N: I'm kinda a sucker for anything cheesy and corny right now. Ha ha. Obviously, I didn't update on the day I said I would. And, I don't know when I'll update again. Natsum'e ringtone is called _La La La_.

**BUG ME!**

Twitter: tinswizzle

Instagram: christinedeah

YouTube: adventureswithtintin

Tumblr: adventureswithtintin . tumblr . com


End file.
